


Lights On, Lights Off

by topwann



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topwann/pseuds/topwann
Summary: Irene needs the lights, on.Wendy prefers the lights, off.orOne where Irene and Wendy share a room but Irene is immensely scared of the dark and keeps a bright night light on. Wendy is too tired and can't sleep because of Irene's stupid night light.One of them thinks of a compromise.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Lights On, Lights Off

_Fact_ : When darkness occurs, some gland in your body produces a particular hormone which puts your body in a state of calmness ultimately leading you to sleep. Or at least that’s what Wendy’s high school teacher had taught her a couple of years ago back in Canada. She remembers because she had been using it on every argument that involves sleeping. Or darkness.

_Man_ , she really should find a few new interesting topics to talk about.

This, _according to the devil spawn--_ Yeri, is what keeps off the very few people interested in her, away.

_“It has nothing to do with what I talk about on dates. Relationships these days are just hard. ”_ Wendy had reasoned out to her one time when the younger girl was scolding her about a failed blind date.

_“How would you know if you’ve never been in a relationship?_ ” was what the devil spawn replied.

Wendy grunts at the memory. What she’s supposed to think of right now are things that make her _happy_ and _calm_.

Like stargazing on a mountain top.

Or singing.

Or being with her members.

Or being with _a certain member._

Okay the last one didn’t make her calm but instead sent her heart beating at a faster pace. Especially when _that certain member_ is only a few feet away sleeping peacefully on a separate queen bed with a _stupid_ bright, night light on.

It wasn’t exactly bright. But it’s still a night light, which makes it stupid.

Nights are supposed to be dark and darkness wills your brain to sleep.

But since there’s a light, she couldn’t fall asleep.

Wendy tossed and turned for the nth time this evening. This day had all the qualities to be perfect. They were in a foreign place, _Switzerland_ to be exact, where they shot promotional clips for the country. The food was splendid. The places were breathtaking. Not to mention the villa they‘re staying at is quite gorgeous as well.

They played like kids the whole day and it had been so fun.

But she was tired and her arms hurt from pulling that wooden raft across the lake somewhere in the alps and all she wants is a good night sleep.

**_It didn’t help that she has a stupid crush on her designated roommate._ **

Wendy couldn’t blame that to anyone. The roommates for this trip were decided thru the ultimate game of fate — _spin the bottle._

Long story short, Yeri‘s enjoying the master’s bedroom alone, Joy and Seulgi are sharing a king bed upstairs and she and Irene are sharing the second largest room downstairs, on separate beds.

Sharing it with her leader isn’t the problem, truth be told.

Irene’s love for sunlight or any kind of light, _is_.

But Wendy knows better than to complain about room assignments. She’s pretty sure Irene’s still pissed at her for the way she reacted the last time they were roommates in Thailand. It was also partly the reason why she couldn’t complain about the temperature when they slept together in a tent back in Jeju.

Irene can hold grudges and she didn’t want to be an object of that grudge. Especially not when she has a teeny tiny crush on the older member.

What’s really irking Wendy is the stupid night light in between their beds.

Irene can’t sleep _without_ a night light.

She can’t sleep _with_ a night light.

Wendy sighs for the hundredth time. Of all things she could forget to bring, it’s her sleep mask. She reaches for her phone and checks the time.

It’s 10 minutes past 1 am.

_Damn it._ That means it had been 2 hours of tossing and turning and failing to fall asleep.

_Should she just turn off the light? But what would she tell Irene if she asks?_ It’s a no then.

She can’t cover her whole self with a blanket. It’d be too hot.

She can’t get out of the room either. Irene would be pissed in the morning.

Wendy lets out another sigh.

**“Until when are you gonna keep sighing?”**

Wendy’s startled expression against the dim light makes the older girl chuckle.

“You’re awake?”

Irene sits up on her bed, “You keep sighing the whole night. You know I’m a light sleeper.” She gives out a little smirk which makes Wendy’s heart pick up it’s pace a little. “Is there anything wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t sleep.”

“Why is that?”

Wendy bit her tongue. She didn’t want to answer but her eyes fall on the night light.

The older girl’s eyebrow slowly furrows. “Oh the light.”

“Yeah.” Seeing Irene’s expression, Wendy quickly back tracks. “But it’s fine, don’t worry! It’s probably just the hot chocolate from earlier. High sugar. Caffeine. You know? It’s probably not solely because of the light.”

“Do you want me to turn it off?”

“But... how about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Irene says simply and unplugs the _most useless invention on earth_ before Wendy could even react.

What a sweet, kind, beautiful person Irene is.

_Such a lovely, caring soul._

**_The best woman of this generation indeed._ **

Wendy stiffles a smile in the dark and finally relaxes on her bed.

Fact: Irene scares easily. It’s one of her few weaknesses, aside from her mildly reduced hearing ability. It doesn’t matter if you’re behind her, beside her or even in front of her. If you try to scare her, she’d scream, _no exceptions_.

Irene is a scaredy cat. Everyone knows that. It’s also probably the reason why she likes sunlight and bright sunny days. She hates the dark. Everything you can imagine might be lurking in the dark. That’s why she keeps a light source with her every time. In this case, a night light.

This day was perfect. She was in foreign country with her members and they played the whole day, _what could be more fun than that?_

It could’ve went another way though, during the roommate picking. Of all the games they had to play, why spin the bottle? She’d prefer if it was a quiz or a contest of some sort.

The reason was simple: she didn’t want to leave her roommate choice in the hands of fate. Irene wanted to be paired with **_a particular person_** (who shall remain unnamed for the time being), _not because she’s pretty or has a nice cute dimple or super cute nose or a soft butt_ , but because this particular person is very... warm.

And Switzerland was cold.

And Irene likes her.

Kinda.

She’s still isn’t sure.

Maybe a crush.

No, crushes are for teenagers.

So definitely more than a crush.

Irene had imagined sharing a bed with the _particular member,_ preferably the one king sized bed upstairs.

Too bad Joy got to choose first.

**What’s even more nerve wracking is that the bottle almost pointed to Wendy the following turn.**

Can you imagine if Joy and Wendy shared a room again? It’d be like in Slovenia. Or that time when Wendy guested on Pajama Friends. Wendy on top of Joy, Joy on top of Wendy, massaging each other scandalously even when there’s a camera filming them.

Irene groans at the memory.

This is a wholesome, family friendly vacation—no, Joy cannot be trusted with Wendy. They’d be all greasy and flirty and Wendy cannot be trusted either. The little shit was flirty as hell. If they can do that in front of the camera, what more if there’s no camera involved?

See? You can’t leave everything up to fate.

Good thing, _someone_ had _accidentally_ kicked the bottle before it even settled on Wendy, rendering the turn invalid.

**Ok, so it was her.**

Irene kicked the bottle but she swears it wasn’t on purpose. She had a leg cramp.

and Seulgi was more than happy to be paired with Joy anyway. It was all thanks to her. Irene was made leader for a reason, she knows what’s best for the team.

And so, they ended up on the same room together, albeit in two separate beds. Still she gets to share a room with Wendy and that makes her weirdly, _overly_ , happy.

Until a few minutes before now, when she decided to turn off the night light for the sake of her Warm Wendy.

Something hushes in the windows making Irene jump back to reality and literally jump out of her bed. She curses under her breath.

After half an hour of tossing and turning (and getting frightened at the slightest noises), A very frustrated Irene sits up again.

_Is it going to be like this? So in the future, she really can’t stay in the same room as hers? Why does Wendy have to hate light?_ _Why would she sing light me up if she didn’t mean it?_

Alright, the last one was a bit of a stretch but Irene’s heart rate was going faster by the minute and it’s all for the wrong reasons.

The wind blows against the window and she jumps up again.

“Aish, stupid wind.” She murmurs, “Stupid one eyed monster hiding under my bed. Stupid ghost hiding behind the curtains. Stupid bugs swarming inside the clos—“

Irene’s barely audible rantings came to a halt and was replace by an ear piercing yelp when she realized a human body sat on her bed.

**“It’s me.”**

Oh, it’s _Wendy_.

It’s just Wendy.

_Wait--_ what’s Wendy doing in her bed?

“Why are you—“

**“Should I just sleep next to you so you wouldn’t be scared while leaving your stupid night light off?”**

Irene could hear the grumpiness in Wendy’s voice which made her grin like a fool. The younger girl must be really sleepy.

But _Grumpy Wendy is Cute Wendy_. Irene would sometimes annoy the younger girl just to see her grumpy side which is super cute.

"Or you can sleep next to me and turn on my night light." Irene bit back a playful smile in the dark. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"You're tossing and turning and squealing at any noise, Joohyun-unnie. I'm as much as a light sleeper as you." Wendy countered, exhaustion very apparent on her voice. "Why are you such a coward?"

"I'm not! It's the winds fault!"

"There's wind _everywhere_."

"The wind here is strong and keeps causing stupid hushing sounds and it's making me imagine crazy things most especially because it's pitch dark and I do not have my night light on." Irene's rapping skills were showing and it's coated with a thick satoori accent. "But no, I'm not a scaredy cat."

The younger girl's silhouette is slowly becoming visible as Irene's eyes gets used to dark. She can see the younger girl rub her temples with her palm. Irene bits back another smile.

"Fine." Wendy was standing up but a warm hand caught her, pulling her back down.

"No no no no no no. Sleep next to me. You're right. I'm scared."

“Ok, scoot over.”

Wendy was tired and she’s not having any of it. Even if she has a _crush_ on her scaredy cat leader. This was done out of generosity to make them both fall asleep and no malice shall b—

“Can you hug me?” Irene asks suddenly in soft, low voice. Almost like a whisper. 

“What?”

“I’m scared. You have to protect me.”

It was a ridiculous thing to say to the younger girl, Irene knew. But hey, when you’re presented with an opportunity, you take it. What was the famous saying? Grab the bull by the horns.

Irene had her back on Wendy and she felt the younger girl’s arms wrap loosely around her torso.

“Tighter.”

Good thing it was dark because Wendy was red as a tomato and the older girl wasn’t making her life any easier. She pulls Irene closer to her, inevitably catching scent of her hair which smells like lavender.

Irene giggles at the sudden close contact, "You're so warm."

"Mm-hmm."

Another giggle.

“Seungwan-ah, we’re basically spooni—“

“Shut up.”

And another giggle.

“Goodnight, Seungwan.”

“Goodnight, Joohyun-unnie.”

  
  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot for WENRENE day tomorrow and it's fluff! woot woot~
> 
> It's a my heart-is-damaged-i'm-missing-wendy-i'm-missing-wenrene-i-need-fluff-in-my-life- kind of story so yeah.
> 
> No to ANGST! 
> 
> (at least for this story, i mean who knows in the future hehe)
> 
> This is gonna be my first entry, hope y'all like it. :)


End file.
